


The Letter

by Pipamonium



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Post-WWII, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipamonium/pseuds/Pipamonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-war letter from Hogan to Klink. In poem style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from FF.net

_Dear Klink,_

I'm sorry the war's over,  
 _and I haven't written until this October._  
Sometimes I wish you knew what we've done  
 _for the Allies, this war to be won._  
The Underground worked hard under your nose,  
 _yet always as typical prisoners we had to pose._  
The perfect Kommandant, for us, you had been,  
 _your lack of knowledge was anything but a sin._  
Would you like to meet again, as a friend to a friend?  
 _Over a cognac, our broken bonds to mend._  
I miss you, the prisoners, guards and all,  
 _especially Schultz hiding in his favorite latrine stall._  
Until our next meeting  
 _I'll be pacing, writing, and waiting_  
for your return post  
 _(You know I'm a great host)_  
This is the end;  
 _I guess this is good bye then._

Major General Robert E. Hogan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about 9-10 years ago when I was in a huge poetry faze.


End file.
